DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Abstract) This is a competing continuation grant application to expand the research currently being conducted under grant R01-DA09075, "Impact Evaluation of the DTAP Diversion Program" (principle investigator Dr. Steven Belenko). The current project incorporates three substudies: Impact Evaluation, Legal Coercion, and Benefit Cost. Under the proposed continuation, grant the project team will expand on this research in a number of important ways. The first aim is to continue to follow-up interviews with Drug Treatment Alternative to Prison program (DTAP) participants and comparison subjects. Because of extended prison sentence time, higher than anticipated rearrest and reincarceration rates among the comparison and treatment failure subjects, and the difficulties in tracking and contacting this population, a longer follow-up period is needed to generate additional 6 and 12 month follow-up interviews. The second aim is to expand the original research plan to include additional analyses of data and issues that were not included as part of the original project plan, and to extend the follow-up tracking period for collecting official rearrest data to up to 3 years. This will provide new and important analyses of the long-term impacts of DTAP, and support additional critical analyses for the legal coercion and benefit-cost substudies. The continuation grant will support additional field work, data collection, and data analyses in six area: 1) Extend the Follow-up Period to Increase Completed Interviews; 2) Extend and Expand Recidivism Analyses; 3) Extend and Expand Legal Coercion Analyses; 4) Extend and Expand Benefit Cost Analyses; 5) Conduct New Analyses of Treatment Progress Report Data and their relation to retention; 6) Determine the Impact of the Change in DTAP Program Structure. New data collection will include expanded rearrest data for the Impact Evaluation to extend recidivism analyses for up to 3 years; a new sample of 240 DTAP participants to gauge the impact of program structure changes on treatment retention and outcomes; and collection, coding, and analysis of monthly treatment progress report data. Expanded analyses for the Legal Coercion and Benefit Cost substudies will draw on treatment retention, recidivism, and follow-up interview data collected during the extended follow-up period.